


Good People Are Like Candles

by EneriMess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Jedi, M/M, Original Character(s), Sith, Spoiler & Headcanons second season, i love so much light sabers & the dark side
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: Shiro osservò l’immensa voluta di fumo innalzarsi e allargarsi, inglobando metro dopo metro la foresta. Dall’alto della corvette ancora in discesa, quella massa gli sembrò prima un mostro e poi il residuo di un incubo.Una mano si poggiò sulla sua spalla, distraendolo dal pensiero che di lì a poco sarebbero penetrati tra le fauci di quell’ammasso impalpabile. Nei suoi diciannove anni, Takashi Shirogane guardò negli occhi Albus Galma, il proprio Maestro, e comprese ancora prima che egli aprisse bocca.« Stai indugiando, mio padawan? »





	1. in cui uno Shiro padawan impara una nuova lezione.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic per la seconda settimana, prima missione, del COW-T  
>  **Prompt** : Incertezza  
>  **N° parole** : 4.486  
>  **Attenzione** : Spoiler/Headcanon sulla Seconda Stagione di Voltron!
> 
> Due parole per dire che la spirale di questa storia al momento scorre potente in me, che mi scuso con i puristi di Star Wars per aver peccato ed essermi inventata cose, e che ci vuole più Voltron per tutti. Le note serie le trovate in fondo <3  
> Buona lettura!

**Good people are like candles  
** _they burn themselves up to give others light_

 

 

 

 

_I never meant to cause you any sorrow_  
_I never meant to cause you any pain_  
_I only wanted to one time to see you laughing_  
_I only wanted to see you_  
_Laughing in the purple rain_

[Purple Rain – Prince]

 

 

 

Shiro osservò l’immensa voluta di fumo innalzarsi e allargarsi, inglobando metro dopo metro la foresta. Dall’alto della corvette ancora in discesa, quella massa gli sembrò prima un mostro e poi il residuo di un incubo.

Una mano si poggiò sulla sua spalla, distraendolo dal pensiero che di lì a poco sarebbero penetrati tra le fauci di quell’ammasso impalpabile. Nei suoi diciannove anni, Takashi Shirogane guardò negli occhi Albus Galma, il proprio Maestro, e comprese ancora prima che egli aprisse bocca.

« Stai indugiando, mio padawan? »

Inevitabilmente, Shiro fu di nuovo attratto da quel fumo infausto che condivideva il colore viola delle pacifiche aurore boreali di Lilena.

Prese un respiro profondo.

« Siamo arrivati tardi, non è così? »

Anche il più grande rivolse l’attenzione oltre l’oblò. Una virata li costrinse ad aggrapparsi alle stringhe del soffitto.

« Siamo arrivati tardi » convenne il Maestro Galma senza nascondere una nota di compassione. « È una lezione anche questa, Shiro. Essere testimoni di ciò che resta per non dimenticare »

« Cadaveri? » si lasciò sfuggire accorato, scusandosi un attimo dopo. 

« Quando il resto sembra perduto, sul fondo del vaso rimane la speranza, giovane padawan. Ed ella ci abbandona per ultima. Non si tratta solo di un blando modo di dire » Galma venne interrotto dagli autoparlanti della nave, da cui il capitano annunciò l’atterraggio imminente. « Ora sgombra la mente » un ordine a cui Shiro rispose drizzando le spalle. L’uomo lo gratificò con una smorfia bonaria « Preparati a _sentire_ e basta. Lascia che la Forza ti guidi ovunque voglia che tu vada »

L’adolescente lo fissò disorientato e l’altro scoppiò in una breve risata.

« Senza farti ammazzare, sottinteso. Laggiù ci saranno ancora i fautori di questo attacco e gli anziani al Tempio potrebbero farmi una ramanzina di giorni se ti perdo in una missione del genere. Ripongono più fiducia in te che nei miei quarant’anni di onorata carriera. Cerchiamo quindi di non deluderli »

 

La superficie di Tranmar bruciava.

Attraverso la suola degli stivali Shiro poteva avvertirne il calore, poteva sentire il dolore di una madre che perde i figli. Erano giunti al villaggio centro dell’attacco e i corpi degli autoctoni, una razza longilinea somigliante a una mantide azzurra, erano a decine.

Germogli bluastri stavano sbocciando intorno ai cadaveri, sviluppandosi in sottili steli e liane, arrampicandosi lentamente su gambe e braccia, intorno alla testa, sulla linea degli occhi, celando le pupille ceche dei morti. La terra gemeva, tremava appena, affossandosi intorno alle figure inerti. Il padawan fece un passo indietro, gli occhi spalancati dallo sgomento e gocce di sudore freddo gli marcarono i lineamenti del viso.

« Non abbassare la guardia, Shiro » lo spronò il Maestro, scandagliando il villaggio distrutto.

« Quelle piante… cosa stanno…? »

« Su Tranmar il ciclo della vita inizia e finisce con la loro terra. Non è il momento dei dettagli e neanche di soffermarsi su di loro. Dove vedi quei germogli non troverai qualcuno da aiutare. Tuttavia… » il suo sguardo si assottigliò mentre superava l’apprendista. « Di là, lo senti? _Shiro_ »

Il giovane riuscì a fatica a deviare lo sguardo da quel macabro funerale che si stava consumando tutt’intorno. Ritrovò la concentrazione e percepì l’armonia della Forza intaccata da una sensazione sgradevolmente famigliare. Più istintiva che veritiera.

« _Galra_ » accusò con acredine nella direzione in cui si stava dirigendo l’altro Jedi.

« Adagio Shiro, e spada alla mano. Andiamo a vedere »

Costringendosi a respirare per mitigare l’ondata di turbamento, il ragazzo mosse un passo, quando la Forza vibrò di nuovo dentro di lui. Si era già voltato verso un altro lato del villaggio, paralizzato. Poi una voce gli parlò direttamente in testa.

_… aiuto..._

_… vi prego!_

_Aiutateci!_

« Shiro vai » ordinò il suo Maestro, accompagnando le parole con un gesto veloce. « _Vai_. Sei ancora in tempo. Ti raggiungo appena avrò sistemato gli altri »

Si divisero senza ripensamenti.

 

La corsa nella foresta fu frenetica. Shiro tenne stretta l’impugnatura della light saber ed espanse i suoi sensi oltre i limiti di cui si era sempre sentito capace. Cercò, frugò nella boscaglia, attese che la Forza, e l’istinto, gli indicassero la strada verso quella voce che riecheggiava suppliche di aiuto nella sua testa .

Gli alberi dai tronchi indaco si diradarono e una radura circolare si aprì dinanzi a lui. Il sole bianco di Tranmar era lambito dal fumo della foresta che bruciava. Al centro dello spiazzo si inalzavano monoliti a formare un semicerchio, di una pietra ossidiana puntinata di frammenti luccicanti, come le stelle lontane dell’universo. Il terreno lì era ricoperto di grandi margherite di un profondo blu oceano, ma la bellezza e la sacralità del luogo erano state insozzate dal sangue. Schizzi freschi ancora gocciolavano dai petali. Orme grandi, scomposte e di fretta avevano lasciato un sentiero tra i fiori.

_… qualcuno…!_

Shiro rizzò la testa, guardandosi intorno. _Sei ancora in tempo_ aveva detto il Maestro Galma, ma se non avesse trovato la fonte della voce sarebbe stato tutto inutile.

Colpi di blaster, frullii di ali e starnazzi. Shiro corse dove vide gli uccelli gialli di Tranmar levarsi in un volo sgraziato e agitato. Prima che se ne rendesse conto aveva già la spada laser attiva in mano, un grido di battaglia in gola e la schiena di un Galra presa di mira.

L’effetto sorpresa durò il minimo, ma non gli importò. Il primo soldato non poté nulla, se non voltarsi all’imminente attacco e soccombere al plasma viola del padawan.

Shiro ebbe pochi secondi per valutare la situazione quando un’elettroasta bloccò la sua spada costringendolo a indietreggiare di un passo. C’erano almeno altri sei Galra, tutti a capannello intorno a qualcosa. O qualcuno, come notò di sfuggita.

« Cosa fa qui un cucciolo di Jedi!? » ringhiò il soldato che lo stava affrontando. Come tutti quelli della sua specie era alto e possente. L’estremità dell’asta che teneva testa al plasma aumentò di potenza e Shiro dovette forzare parecchio per non soccombere all’impasse, soprattutto quando notò come il resto della forza nemica lo stesse ignorando, dandolo già per sconfitto.

Acquietando il ruggito che avrebbe voluto irrompere dal fondo del petto, il giovane fece appello alla Forza per sbalzare indietro il suo opponente e guadagnare tempo e terreno. Un altro Galra si staccò dal gruppo per affrontarlo a mani nude. Shiro non era tipo da vantarsi, sentimento ostile all’equilibrio di un Jedi, ma non avrebbe tirato molto per le lunghe uno scontro del genere. I tremori che percepiva nella Forza provenivano dal punto accerchiato dai soldati, come la voce nella testa. Solo in quel momento si accorse che erano due fattori distinti… due richieste d’aiuto.

Il Galra lo attaccò e fu inarrestabile. Eccezionalmente veloce e scattante, nonostante Shiro potesse quasi prevedere dove lo avrebbe colpito, accadde tutto in un battito di ciglia. Gli artigli squarciarono la veste e la pelle, dalla spalla al petto, facendolo gridare dal dolore e intontendolo abbastanza perché con un pugno venisse scaraventato contro uno dei tronchi indaco, sbattendo la testa. Rimase senza fiato per un tempo più che sufficiente a ucciderlo se qualcosa non avesse distratto il suo aggressore.

« Non _yllgen_ _kel-_ stenza! » sbraitò qualcuno e Shiro scosse la testa, tastandosi la zona della tempia. Le dita si macchiarono di sangue caldo. Un leggero fruscio all’interno dell’orecchio gli fece capire che il suo traduttore simultaneo era stato compromesso.

« Tradit- _gnt ran gemq toq!_ _Gathor_ Zarkon ha piet- _gw dim ke!_ »

« _Torq wat!_ »

Shiro udì un tono molto diverso. Rabbioso, incisivo, femminile. Ignorato, il padawan riuscì a rialzarsi e a intravedere finalmente chi avesse tutta l’attenzione dei soldati invasori. Era graffiata sul viso e indossava la tunica degli abitanti di Tranmar, squarciata e sporca di sangue, ma il peculiare manto viola, le orecchie feline e gli occhi topazio del popolo dei Galra resero inconfondibile le origini della donna. Lottava e si divincolava dalla presa dei soldati senza demordere dall’aggredirli.

« _TORQ WAT!_ » gridò ancora. I suoi artigli si avventarono contro il viso di uno degli aggressori, troppo lento per pararla, ma altri si mossero a immobilizzarla. Fu in quel momento che il suo sguardo incrociò quello dell’apprendista Jedi che rimase col fiato sospeso. Non capì perché, ma per la prima volta un volto Galra non gli provocò ostilità, odio. Gli occhi di quella donna, privi di iride e pupilla, si piantarono a chiedere _aiuto_ nei suoi.

« Non per- _likav dimal!_ _Ty mar_ innoccente! _Myr truscow! Hajak myr truscow!_ »

Shiro scattò di nuovo spada alla mano. Lo scontro stavolta fu una sequenza senza indugi o resistenze. Quando uno dei compagni perse un braccio, gli altri Galra lasciarono perdere la donna per concentrarsi unicamente sull’apprendista Jedi. Takashi tenne testa a tutte le elettroaste tentando di non lasciarsi mai immobilizzare o spingere in un angolo, reprimendo il dolore alla spalla. Nella confusione riuscì solo a vedere la donna Galra afferrare un fagotto tra le braccia e correre via.

_… grazie..._

« Ferm- _tark! Gon tyrl nruet!_ »

Shiro non era né una minaccia né una reale preoccupazione per loro. Lo comprese da come due fecero dietro front per gettarsi all’inseguimento della donna, tanto importante da essere il motivo di quell’assalto.

« Per quale ragione avete attaccato Tranmar!? » ruggì Shiro riuscendo a tagliare a metà una delle aste e buttare a terra inoffensivo il suo possessore. Il Galra disarmato che lo aveva ferito nello scontro precedente si avventò di peso su di lui; il ragazzo piroetò su se stesso e gli sfuggì per un soffio e appena un graffio sul collo, aprendogli il fianco con la spada laser. Strinse i denti, rimettendosi subito sulla difensiva quando l’ultimo nemico rimasto lo costrinse a parare colpi su colpi, spingendolo ad arrestrare.

« _Gon julket mar!_ » ringhiò l’aggressore e Shiro comprese che il traduttore era definitivamente fuori uso. « _Gerja kkin merqim, quar da Jedi!_ » ma per l’ultima frase non gli ci volle molto a intuire che fosse un insulto.

Un impedimento sul terreno non giocò a suo favore. Inciampò e vide il resto a rallentatore. Il ghigno vittorioso del Galra, le sue braccia che impugnavano l’arma Melee per calarla puntandola al centro del suo petto come una daga. Shiro serrò gli occhi.

L’urlo animalesco che lacerò la quiete compromessa di Tranmar si estinse di colpo. La schiena del padawan non toccò mai il terreno, ma finì tra le braccia del suo Maestro. La spada laser di Galma era rivolta dal basso verso l’alto, conficcata per metà nel torace del Galra; il polso rigido e fermo del Jedi la teneva in posizione senza che gli costasse alcuna fatica nonostante il peso del nemico.

« _Racta... da…. Gathor Zarkon..._ » furono le ultime parole udite da Takashi.

« Speriamo proprio di no » brontolò il Maestro. Annullò il laser dell’arma e il corpo esanime del Galra piombò sul terreno di fianco a loro. Pochi istanti e i germogli di Trenmar cominciarono a spuntare tutto intorno al nemico e imbrigliare il suo corpo esanime.

« Quale parte di tornare tutto intero al Tempio non hai recepito, mio avventato padawan? » riprese l’uomo controllando la ferita dell’apprendista; gli strappo un gemito tastandogli i lembi laceri di casacca e pelle. Tuttavia Shiro aveva altro per la testa. La voce e le onde nella Forza che aveva percepito fino a quel momento si erano quietate di colpo e ciò non gli piacque.

« Ci sono ancora due soldati Galra, Maestro. Stavano inseguendo... » troncò la frase quando gli sembrò di mettere a fuoco per la prima volta le fattezze dell’aliena e stentare a crederla reale « ... stavano inseguendo una donna della loro specie »

La fronte aggrottata, Galma lo rimise in piedi e non ci fu verso di controllargli meglio il danno alla spalla. Shiro si precipitò di impulso nel folto della foresta e il mentore gli fu al seguito, più ordinato di lui nel muoversi.  

« Non è mia intenzione mettere in dubbio la tua capacità di riconoscere una donna… » iniziò il Maestro Jedi e l’apprendista lo udì appena. « Ma sei sicuro si trattasse proprio di una femmina Galra? _Shiro?_ »

« Indossa una tunica Tranmariana, ma il resto di lei… il volto, la fisionomia, ha tutti i caratteri dei Galra » replicò sovrappensiero cercando di estendere i propri sensi oltre il dolore della ferita. Nella sua mente nessuno stava più chiedendo aiuto e Shiro si rifiutò di crederlo. Era un pensiero egoistico, uno di quelli che avrebbe dovuto allontanare, ma il modo in cui sia la voce sia la Forza avevano vibrato in lui lo avevano turbato, abbandonandolo come se la corda a cui si reggevano gli fosse sfuggita di mano.

Il suo mentore lo afferò per la manica, fermandolo.

« Controllati Shiro. Ti stai lasciando… _sconvolgere_ »

Il padawan non si sotrasse alla presa, nonostante il suo cuore battesse per riprendere la marcia.

« Io… mi stavano chiedendo aiuto » disse, senza sapere se suonasse come una giustificazione o se si stesse scusando per un compito a cui non era riuscito ad adempiere. Si sentiva confuso e allo stesso tempo sicuro di quello che voleva fare.

« _Ti_? La donna Galra ti ha detto qualcosa? E chi altri? »

« Non lo so… non sono riuscito a capire, il traduttore simultaneo si è danneggiato »

Galma lo afferrò per entrambe le braccia nell’intento di tenerlo concentrato.

« Va bene Shiro. Mantieni la calma e andiamo avanti »

Scandagliarono la foresta seguendo segni confusi, deviazioni improvvise, segni di lotta finché non trovarono tracce di un veicolo. Nello stesso momento la trasmittente del Maestro trillò e dall’altra parte il capitano della spedizione li ragguagliò sulla loro situazione.

« Capisco. Sopravvissuti? … E le navi Galra? … sì, ho capito. Aspettateci al punto d’incontro » chiuse le comunicazioni e lo sguardo che rivolse al suo padawan non annunciò nulla di positivo. « La missione è finita. Hanno avvistato una starship da ricognizione Galra lasciare l’atmosfera poco fa, non lontano da qui. Posso supporre che a bordo ci sia la donna che hai visto. Mi dispiace »

Shiro riuscì ad assentire dopo qualche secondo; accettò la realtà spingendola forzatamente giù per la gola per una questione di dovere. Non c’era più nessuna richiesta di aiuto a risuonargli dentro, ma solo il silenzio di essere arrivato troppo tardi.

Non era la sua prima missione. Aveva perso il conto molto tempo prima, e non sempre erano riusciti a salvare chi ne aveva bisogno, soprattutto per colpa dei Galra; perciò non capì davvero il senso di perdita che gli stava pensando sullo sterno, sui pensieri, sulla stessa volontà. Il suo credo Jedi stava vacillando senza che venisse a capo di una ragione plausibile.

« Facciamo ritorno, Shiro, avanti »  

Il padawan annuì, ma non finì di muovere il primo passo che una vergenza nella Forza lo arrestò.

« _Maestro…!_ »

« _Sì_ , da quella parte »

Affrettarono il passo ma non dovettero andare troppo lontani. In terra, inconfondibile l’erba blu, trovarono una coperta rossa ricamata con i simboli della tribù sterminata di Trenmar e macchiata di sangue violaceo e vermiglio. Un dettaglio quest’ultimo fuori luogo per i nativi e i nemici in cui si era imbattuti.

« La donna Galra era scappata con questa tra le braccia » riferì Shiro, stringendola tra le mani. Il suo mentore annuì distrattamente, esaminando una delle enormi querce indaco della foresta; gli fece cenno di raggiungerlo sulle radici nodose che spuntavano dal terreno. Aggrovigliate, di un gradiente più vicino al blu da ricordare i cavalloni del mare, erano abbastanza grandi da potercisi nascondere.

L’interferenza nella Forza si acquietò in Shiro quando riconobbe la fonte da cui proveniva. Un ragazzino dai capelli neri, sporco di terra bluastra e vestito come un Tranmariano, era rannicchiato nell’antro formato da alcune radici. Se la sua pelle fosse stata azzurra come quella degli autoctoni si sarebbe mimetizzato col resto senza essere notato. Tuttavia, la sua epidermide era rosa e le sue fattezze lampanti.

« È umano » la constatazione sfuggì a voce alta dalla bocca di Shiro.

« Oggi le tue osservazioni sono sorprendenti, mio acuto padawan » lo prese in giro Galma, chinandosi a esaminare il piccolo. « Non avrà più di sette, otto anni, e sembra ferito solo alla testa… e sì, il suo sangue è innegabilmente rosso » gli prese il mento con le dita, voltando con delicatezza il viso verso di loro. « Respira, ha solo perso conoscenza »

Attento a non fargli ciondolare troppo la testa se lo caricò tra le braccia. Il bambino non reagì a nulla e Shiro lo fissò in apprensione.

« Starà bene? »

« Se ci diamo una mossa sì » non mancò di ironizzare il Maestro, per poi fissare con orgoglio il proprio padawan sconvolto dalla battaglia. « Da come ci ha _chiamati_ qui non credo abbia intenzione di andarsene ora che lo abbiamo trovato. È merito tuo se questa giovane vita è ancora tra noi. Ben fatto »

Shiro era stanco e intontito. Fissava il ragazzino, ripensava a quella donna Galra rapita e avvertiva che c’era stato un cambiamento dentro di sé. Dove, come o perché non gli era chiaro. Quando l’adrenalina iniziò a scemare, si spensero con essa anche le incertezze, soppiantate dal dolore alla spalla.

« Avanti, ci aspetta una lunga traversata verso casa e voglio che un drone medico ti ricucia prima di mettere piede al Tempio »

 

Il silenzio nello spazio aveva sempre il sentore dell’attesa. A bordo di un’astronave in transito da un pianeta all’altro il passatempo era meditare, osservando il nero dell’universo e i bagliori puntiformi delle stelle.

A Shiro non era mai dispiaciuta quella profondità senza suoni e quella quiete assoluta. Erano i momenti in cui sentiva di poter lasciare la mente espandersi, senza una meta interiore tra passato, presente e futuro; senza soffermarsi su nulla di particolare ma solo _ascoltare_ , aprirsi all’armonia della Forza e percepirla nel pizzicare le corde dell’esistenza in un adagio composto da assenze di suoni e presenze.

Tuttavia, i suoi occhi quella volta non stavano scrutando l’universo, ma il corpo di un bambino che ancora non aveva ripreso conoscenza. Sospeso su uno dei lettini dell’infermeria, sotto le cure di due droni che si avvicendavano a spirale intorno a lui, il fanciullo non aveva ancora dato segni di ripresa.

Shiro era rimasto in attesa al di là della grande parete di vetro, ricercando con un’ostinazione per lui nuova la stessa vibrazione nella Forza che era certo fosse arrivata da quel bambino durante la missione su Tranmar.

Non era stata la sua voce, quell’ _Aiutatemi_ nella sua testa, a guidarlo nel folto del bosco; le onde nel suo equilibrio, di nuovo sopite, invece era certo provenissero da lui. Quello di cui non si capacitava era come avesse fatto a causa dell’incoscienza in cui versava da diverse ore, da prima che loro atterrassero, stando alle analisi mediche.

« L’ossessione, mio assorto padawan, è una delle tante vie verso la perdizione » asserì il suo Maestro, apparendogli al fianco. Nonostante la giocosità nella frase, stando alle rughe sulla sua fronte qualcosa lo impensieriva.

Shiro cercò di sorridere, per la prima volta da quando avevano risposto alla richiesta di emergenza su Tranmar.

« Secondo la Maestra Valora, anche il vostro intrattenervi a chiacchierare con le ragazze della servitù è una via sicura verso la perdizione »

L’uomo lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio e un angolo della bocca.

« La tua capacità nel controbattere sta migliorando o ci sono ancora guizzi di adrenalina in te? » nicchiò, per poi battergli una mano sulla spalla sana. « Comunque, quella della Maestra Valora è _gelosia_ , un peccato assai grave quanto piacevole, nella giusta dose. Quando è imbronciata sono le volte in cui rimpiango di essere un Guardiano della Pace e della Giustizia »

Il tono andò in calando, come anche lo sguardo; si fece più attento nello squadrare il bambino che avevano salvato e tutto ciò non sfuggì all’apprendista.

« C’è qualcosa che non va, Maestro? »

« Diverse cose. A cominciare dal significato di quanto successo » replicò. « Una femmina Galra e un bambino umano insieme in una tribù Tranmariana. Nulla in questa affermazione ha un senso logico »

Ogni parola riportò nella mente di Shiro le immagini di poche ore innanzi, con una vividità ancora amara. Ciononostante, la calma era tornata preponderante in lui, permettendogli di ragionare lucidamente.  

« Siete rimasto sorpreso quando vi ho riferito della donna »

« Lo sono tutt’ora » replicò, passandosi le dita sopra e sotto le labbra e poi nella barba del pizzetto. Era un gesto che il padawan aveva imparato a riconoscere quando indugiava su questioni spinose. « Da quando hai memoria, in quante Galra di sesso femminile ti è capitato di imbatterti?»

La risposta gli balenò tanto concisa quanto lampante. Il suo tentennamento bastò al mentore per proseguire.

« Nessuna » e non ci fu retorica a rendere il tono meno cupo. « Mi è capitato solo una volta di poterne vedere una e ti parlo di, credo, dieci anni fa, al Senato. Si trattava della compagna di Zarkon » un nome, uno scuotere la testa, una lama piantata dolorosamente e metaforicamente nel fianco. « Un vero peccato che i Galra siano quello che siano, perché quell’unica donna sfoggiava una bellezza e una fierezza in cui difficilmente ci si imbatte una seconda volta nella vita »

« Maestro…? »

« Quello che intendo è che le femmine Galra sono assai rare. Chiamalo maschilismo, chiamala strategia di guerra, ma nei secoli il loro numero si è drasticamente ridotto a favore di nascituri maschi per le fila dell’esercito »

Un pessimo senso di disagio si attorcigliò alla bocca dello stomaco di Shiro.

« Come? » e continuò ad ascoltare principalmente per senso del dovere.

« Genetica, al novanta percento. Manipolare un feto è tanto criticabile quanto possibile, ma noi della Repubblica, con un esercito di cloni al servizio, non possiamo permetterci tutta questa libertà di parola. E dato che l’etica non è propriamente una materia per i Galra, non credo pontifichino su decisioni simili »   

« E il restante dieci per cento? »

« Una trascurabile quanto sognante opinione personale per cui la Forza ci stia aiutando dall’interno a stroncare l’Impero, dando sì a Zarkon i soldati che vuole, ma privandolo di decennio in decennio dei ventri in cui procrearli »

« È… » a Shiro non venne un termine appropriato, non con la bile a risalirgli l’esofago.

« Deplorevole? Condannabile? È _Gathor_ Zarkon, non un Separatista qualsiasi o una gilda di mercanti scontenta che allestisce un esercito di androidi personale per baccagliare contro un singolo pianeta »

Galma si fermò quando notò un leggero contrarsi delle palpebre nel bambino. Sia lui che il suo apprendista rimasero in attesa, ma null’altro accadde.

« Comunque, sono entrambe teorie prive di fondamento, soprattutto la mia. Una terza opzione è che sfrutti anche lui la clonazione, ma non ci sono prove. Finché il Senato temerà ritorsioni dall’Impero Galra e continuerà ad accettare le fantasiose giustificazioni messe in piedi dai loro senatori per coprire attacchi come quello di oggi, qualsiasi idea sarà vera e falsa allo stesso tempo. La Repubblica eviterà l’opzione della guerra fin oltre il sopportabile, perché la realtà è che anche il più rispettoso e giusto dei pianeti preferirà allearsi con i Galra piuttosto che farsi distruggere »

Shiro era a bocca aperta, confuso sia dalla frustrazione che percepiva, sia dal discorso disfattista. Stentò a credere che tanta rassegnazione trapelasse dal proprio Maestro.

« Ma gli Altean? Re Alfor non permetterebbe mai una cosa del genere »

Il Maestro lo occhieggiò con una smorfia amara.

« Mio padawan, sono queste tue affermazioni candide che mi frenano dal proporre la tua nomina a Cavaliere. Devi limitare l’ingenuità. Re Alfor è un faro di speranza, posso concedertelo, e di certo sarebbe il primo a capeggiare una battaglia contro Zarkon… ma da solo è vulnerabile, uno scudo dietro cui gli altri re, regine e governanti si preferiscono ripararsi all’ombra. Se cadesse lui, nessun prenderebbe il suo posto »

Qualcosa in Shiro si mosse, la prima nuova sensazione dal cambiamento che si era saldato in lui. Aveva l’impressione di scorgere qualcosa, una qualche certezza ancora nebulosa ma sicura nella propria posizione.

Diede le spalle al ragazzino privo di sensi, ma continuò a percepirlo stranamente vicino, soprattutto nel fronteggiare il proprio Maestro. Non c’era arroganza nel suo sguardo, né orgoglio. Solo una limpida consapevolezza.

« La speranza rimane sul fondo del vaso ed è l’ultima ad andarsene » ripeté quanto udito prima della missione, niente più niente meno. Si concesse un breve sorriso che voleva essere più qualcosa in grado di dimostrare che l’incertezza di quella lezione era stata superata.

« Ohioi » si commosse rocamente Galma, stringendogli la spalla sana. « Per le lune di Magdoo, Shiro. Questa giornata ti ha davvero segnato! Ritiro quello che ho detto: quando torneremo credo sarà mio dovere e piacere parlare con Valora per la tua candidatura a Cavaliere »

Senza smettere di sorridere, Shiro arrosì appena. L’armonia che sentiva dentro palpitò appena per una punta di contentezza che non sfuggì al suo mentore. L’espressione si fece sorniona.

« Non farti trarre in inganno. Con i tempi che corrono ti godrai il ruolo di Cavaliere per appena un giorno. Sono piuttosto sicuro che ti affideranno un padawan la sera stessa, così che anche tu possa scoprire le gioie dell’insegnamento, dello sfinimento e della vera pazienza. Anzi - e nel proseguire il discorso riportò lo sguardo al sopravvissuto di Tranman - quel ragazzino potrebbe essere il tuo futuro apprendista »

« Non sappiamo nulla di lui » ribatté Shiro, conscio di non sentirsi ancora pronto delle possibili pieghe di quel discorso. Eppure, nel profondo, la strada era quella giusta.  

« Una cosa posso dirtela, forse due. Ho fatto analizzare i midichlorian nel suo sangue e la percentuale è molto, _molto_ alta. Il che mi spiega perché anche da incosciente si sia aggrappato alla Forza, comunicando con quella. È qualcosa da non sottovalutare »

« E la seconda cosa, Maestro? »

L’uomo estrasse dalla tasca un ciondolo di metallo scuro, opaco, a metà tra il grigio fumo e un una sfumatura violacea. Era liscio, ovale, molto semplice e decorato con un simbolo sconosciuto ai due.

« È fatto di luxite, un materiale raro. So che si poteva trovare solo sul pianeta originario dei Galra. Il che infittisce ancora di più il mistero, dato che lo aveva al collo il bambino »

Shiro lo prese in mano, ma nulla gli disse di più. Non finché non se lo rigirò e trovò sul retro un’incisione. Erano caratteri Galra.

« Ka… Ke-i… » provò a leggere, ma uno sbuffò esasperato e condiscendente lo interruppe.

« Un altro passo indietro sulla via della tua promozione. Le basi dell’alfabeto Galra, e magari in generale anche la lingua, dovresti impararle. Si legge _Keith_ , e qualcosa mi dice sia il nome di quel ragazzino »


	2. in cui Keith non vuole farsi vedere da Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith e Lance hanno una divergenza di opinioni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia per la terza settimana, missione di crisi, del COW-T.  
> Prompt: Sensory Deprivation  
> N° Parole: 1.835
> 
> ATTENZIONE: Spoiler seconda stagione!  
> (Klance, Altean!Lance & Galra!Keith) il capitolo è un 'salto nel presente' della storia, slegato dal primo ;)
> 
> Un grazie a SpigaRose, Mayo Samurai e Yuki Delleran *love* A sidhedcv per il "cretino cosmico" che io con gli insulti nclpf XD
> 
> Non pensavo di postare subito questa parte ma è capitato! Probabilmente in settimana arriverà anche il terzo capitolo. Non saranno mai troppo lunghi ~ La fretta è cattiva consigliera, ma mi sto divertendo *w*  
> Temo che Keith e Lance sembrino OOC, e con l'andamento a sbalzi della storia mantenere un carattere lineare sarà difficile. Qui la loro intera è già più che profonda e io mi perdo facilmente, trasportata dai feels ~  
> Qualche giorno fa su tumblr Pussycan Scribbles ha postato [questa fanart Klance](http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/157163552911/youre-cute-an-au-in-which-the-bom-are-on-a) perfetta per Altean!Lance (proprio come lo immagino) e invece per Galra!Keith ho [quest'altra fanart](http://ruebird.tumblr.com/post/148170338209/galra-keith-is-cute-cute) =) 
> 
> Alla prossima!  
> Nene ([Nefelibata ~](https://www.facebook.com/EneriMess/))

_Corri! Sì! Sì!_  
_Il vigore di un Jedi scaturisce dalla Forza, ma attento al Lato Oscuro!_  
_Rabbia, paura, violenza: sono loro il Lato Oscuro!_  
_Veloci ti raggiungono quando combatti!_  
_Se anche una sola volta la strada buia tu prendi,_  
_per sempre essa dominerà il tuo destino!_  
   
[Yoda, Star Wars - L’Impero colpisce ancora]

   
   
   
   
   
Buio.  
Di quel tipo che non gli sarebbe mai piaciuto. Un buio imposto.  
« Ehi, Keith… cos’è questa roba? » provò in tono leggero, così leggero da essere un sussurro tremante, pieno di qualsiasi dubbio avesse fino a quel momento tentato di mascherare sotto un coraggio più necessario che sentito. Con le mani tastò e tentò di sfilare il cerchio metallico, arrotondato, che gli cingeva la testa sulla linea degli occhi. Non trovò chiusure, pulsanti, nulla. Le dita grattarono la superficie senza incappare in alcun appiglio.  
In verità, a Lance il buio proprio non piaceva e la costrizione, in pochi secondi, divenne nauseante. Tentare con la forza gli fece male e niente cedette, nemmeno di un millimetro.  
Due mani -  _morbide, troppo morbide_  - bloccarono i suoi movimenti impanicati.  
« Keith, amico, dai levami quest’affare! Stai scherzando vero? Che ti è preso? »  
Forse perché, nonostante tutto, Lance si convinse di riconoscere qualcosa di famigliare nel tocco, il tono non uscì davvero rabbioso, deluso, stridulo.  
La presa sparì e il ragazzo bendato provò la sensazione di precipitare in un pozzo profondo, dove le luci della notte non erano in grado di arrivare. Questo nonostante fosse sul letto - il  _loro_  letto da un tempo che Lance preferiva non quantizzare - delle stanze di Keith. Forse gli odori, e il percepire la presenza dell’altro, non lo stavano facendo impazzire. Perché in quella situazione tutto lo avrebbe mandato fuori di testa, se fosse stato da solo. E quella diavoleria lo stava mettendo a dura prova.  
Levò le mani, tastando l’aria, allungandosi nel cercarlo. Toccò qualcosa di freddo e liscio, riconobbe il materiale di una tuta spaziale ma nella sua mente si formò un’idea dai colori violacei che gli piacque ancora meno.  
Keith -  _doveva essere lui o Lance sarebbe morto dentro_  - rimase immobile, marcando con lo sguardo i movimenti. I polpastrelli risalirono i pettorali fino al colletto e lì… lì le mani, i polsi, le braccia esitarono. Non c’era pelle, pelle conosciuta e amica, ma un manto sottile, serico e-  
« …  _Keith?_  »  
Il nome lo esalò, come tutto il fiato nei polmoni prima che qualcosa di gelido vi calasse dentro, fino allo stomaco. Credeva di aver sperimentato cosa significasse il terrore vero durante l’attentato ad Altea, per non parlare di ciò che era successo al Senato della Repubblica, ma lì fu tutto diverso, in quella stanza che era diventata la sua prigione. In quel buio coattivo e ristretto, sperimentò qualcosa di viscido e impalpabile, così fuori luogo e lontano dalla sua portata che per un attimo, quando l’oscurità si espanse a offuscare perfino l’immagine di Keith nella sua testa, desiderò sparici anche lui.  
Si ritrasse, a corto di parole, a corto di coraggio, ma le stesse mani di poco prima lo fermarono ancora, e Lance non tradì un guaito solo perché si morse le labbra, rabbrividendo.  
_Chi c’era lì con lui? Perché?_  
_Cosa poteva andare ancora più storto...?_  
« Sono io  »  
L’Altean percepì il cuore tentare di sfondargli lo sterno. Riprese a battere così forte e all’improvviso, in ogni direzione, che riuscì solo a deglutire per non ritrovarselo in gola. Il sollievo di sentire la voce di Keith sembrò creare una sorta di bolla amniotica nei pensieri negativi vorticanti.  
« Meno male, mi stavo impanicando » ridacchiò, e si accorse nel farlo che non c’era proprio nulla di allegro a sfumare il suo tono. Sembrava disidratato. Si umettò le labbra. « Ok, ok » esordì ancora, sforzandosi nel tentativo di essere tranquillo. « Ti spiacerebbe togliermi questo aggeggio dalla faccia ora? Perché è un pessimo scherzo e tu sei l’ultima delle schiappe a capire una battuta quindi… » l’assenza della vista, di una sensazione rassicurante, uniti a quel che aveva toccato poco prima, gli smorzarono di nuovo la voce in una sorta di sgambetto a un entusiasmo che già da sé si reggeva sugli stuzzicadenti. « … non è divertente Keith.  _Levamelo_ »  
Il silenzio amplificava il buio e il disagio, e l’ultima cosa che Lance pensava di provare erano sentimenti scomodi, timorosi, nei confronti del Jedi.  _Ex Jedi_ , gli ricordò una vocina, e non fu di alcun aiuto.  
Le mani di Keith lo lasciarono andare; scivolarono in basso come stessero abbandonando qualcosa. Lance non lo fermò, incapace di prevederne i movimenti e pentendosene nel momento in cui sentì il letto alleggerito di un peso.  
Si spinse in avanti, incespicando nel groviglio di lenzuola e coperte  
« Woh,  _frena!_  Dove credi di andartene!? Ehi! Non ti azzardare a lasciarmi qui  _così!_  »  
« Qui sei al sicuro »  
La risposta fu così penosa che l’angoscia di Lance fu risucchiata in un’onda vertiginosa di rabbia. Fu d’aiuto, perché quando riuscì ad alzarsi dal letto non si preoccupò di capire  _dove_  fosse Keith; lo aggredì verbalmente senza ripensamenti.  
« Grandissimo cretino cosmico, stammi a sentire: non mi frega se ti sei fulminato quel poco di cervello che ti è rimasto, ma credevo fossimo d’accordo su tutto- tutto  _questo._  Hai passato il limite, ma… ma il punto è che ti saresti fidato di me! »  
Non vederlo, non trovarlo per poterlo toccare era probabilmente la parte più tragica di quella sceneggiata. L’Altean si chiese cosa gli fosse sfuggito, cosa fosse successo, senza che se ne accorgesse, per arrivare a una situazione che sembrava sempre più un imbuto, stretto e limitante. Di quel passo sarebbe finito strozzato prima di riuscire a vedere la fine dell’incubo.  
E lui ci credeva davvero che lo avrebbe salvato. Aveva sprezzantemente ignorato gli anziani del Tempio Jedi e le loro nefaste chiacchiere sul Lato Oscuro, quelle ramanzine sulla paura, l’ira, l’odio e la sofferenza. Come se un qualsiasi essere dell’universo prima o poi non si sarebbe trovato ad affrontarle, grandi o piccole che fossero. Keith non era da meno; era solo stato spinto in una condizione più svantaggiata, calunniato per il sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene e poi raggirato come il babbeo che era. Lance sarebbe rimasto convinto di questo fino alla fine.  
Tuttavia il problema ora era un altro, ben più grave. E a essere minacciato era il loro legame.  
Non ricevette di nuovo risposta. La frustrazione cresceva insieme all’incomodo di brancolare nel buio. L’Altean decise di affidarsi ai barlumi di memoria della stanza, e anche se ricordarsi quattro pareti e due mobili fu comicamente complicato, puntò alla porta senza lasciar trapelare esitazioni.  
La stretta che arrestò la sua fuga fu più forte del solito, ma al giovane importò più che ci fosse.  
« Non puoi andartene » e finalmente Lance sentì un sentimento venare l’apatia di quella che era stata la voce di Keith fino a quel momento. Era sempre dell’incertezza - e forse del rimpianto? - mascherata da un tono di comando, ma meglio di niente.  
« Be’ ti sbagli se credi che rimarrò qui buono a farmi trattare così!  _Perché mi hai messo questo affare sugli occhi!?_  »  
Le unghie di Keith, nuove e affilate, affondarono nella presa, avvicinando Lance senza preoccuparsi che potesse rovinare in terra. L’Altean prestò a malapena attenzione alla forza, decisamente raddoppiata.  
« Ti farai ammazzare se non so dove sei » gli ringhiò l’ex Jedi in faccia e Lance rabbrividì istintivamente a quel qualcosa di nuovo in lui che non poteva vedere, ma di cui ormai si era fatto un’idea chiara. Ma nemmeno quello fu un pretesto per demordere. Sfruttando la vicinanza e il braccio libero, l’Altean affondò le dita nei suoi capelli - in parte rincuorato che fossero rimasti gli stessi - e gli tirò la testa indietro.  
« Emo-Kitty, apri le tue nuove grandi orecchie e vedi di capirlo una volta per tutte:  _io rimango con te_ , ma non a queste condizioni. Tu non sei il mio carceriere e io non sono un tuo prigioniero! »  
Non poteva vederlo, ma Lance fu certo che fosse impallidito, in qualche  _viola_  maniera, perché le sue dita allentarono la morsa che lo teneva fermo contro di lui.  
« E se le  _condizioni_  fossero cambiate? » sibilò Keith. Più che vibrare come una minaccia, suonò come il terrore di guardare in faccia la realtà. Probabilmente fu a causa della cecità imposta, ma Lance comprese il suo tono, l’intera situazione, direttamente sottopelle. Un morso avrebbe prodotto la stessa fitta di dolore.  
Gli lasciò andare i capelli e cercò di rilassare i muscoli. Non facile, ma le cose impossibili erano il suo pane quotidiano.  
« Siamo sempre  _io_  e  _te_ , scemo. Il bellissimo mezzo-Altean idolo delle folle e il mezzo-Galra paladino della Repubblica. Ti ricordo che mi stavi antipatico anche prima, non hai bisogno di accecarmi perché ora sembri un gatto troppo cresciuto! »  
« È tutto diverso »  
« Come se non avessi mai visto un Galra prima d’ora » sbuffò Lance, incrociando le braccia, anche per nascondere il tumulto nel petto. Voleva davvero vedere in faccia Keith, ma la consapevolezza rischiava di giocargli un brutto scherzo e l’equilibrio tra loro era in bilico.  
Non successe quello che sperava, ma non fu comunque qualcosa a cui Lance non poté dire di no. Non quando si ritrovò di nuovo contro il corpo dell’ex Jedi, anche se in un abbraccio e non in una tenaglia per non farlo scappare.  
Keith affondò la testa nel suo incavo, provocandogli il solletico alla gola. A Lance scappò un breve sussulto e un brivido. Il tempo di ribattere -  _questo è sleale_  - fu ridotto a zero quando le sue labbra furono chiuse da quelle del mezzo-Galra.  
C’era qualcosa di diverso, constatò Lance nel sentire sulla lingua la punta di un canino che forse non era poi così ansioso di vedere, ma del resto, tra invadenza, desiderio e modo, nulla era cambiato. Keith baciava alla stessa maniera, affamata e intima nell’assaporarlo.  
Con la vista oscurata, le emozioni gli si arrampicarono dentro con un’incisività del tutto nuova. Piacevole e, malgrado, intrigante abbastanza da spingerlo ad aderire maggiormente contro il suo corpo. Le mani dell’ex Jedi erano sui suoi fianchi, ma la presa si fece troppo possessiva con gli artigli a segnare la sua veste azzurra.  
«  _K-Keith…_  »  
Gemette piano.  
Keith lo lasciò andare di colpo, tirandosi indietro. Lance si ritrovò di nuovo con le mani sospese a tentoni e un senso di smarrimento troppo simile alla benda messagli contro la sua volontà. Aprì bocca per protestare, senza sapere esattamente cosa dire, ma prima che lo facesse fu afferrato per un polso e trascinato di nuovo sul letto di peso.  
«  _Ehi!_  Stavamo- »  
« Parleremo più tardi »  
« Non stavamo esattamente pa- »  
« Riposati. Qui nessuno cercherà di ucciderti »  
La voce, tornata incolore, proveniva ormai dall’altra parte della stanza. Lance scese di nuovo dal letto buttando in terra le coperte, ma senza vedere raggiunse la porta troppo tardi.  
« Aspetta! Fermati! » urlò battendo i pugni contro l’uscio sigillato. Anche dopo essere riuscito a trovare la tastiera di sbloccaggio e aver cliccato a ripetizione, nulla si mosse. L’Altean inveì ancora, inutilmente e sconfortato. « Dove stai andando!?  _Devi levarmi questo coso! Non puoi lasciarmi al buio!_   _Keith!_  »  
 

 


	3. in cui Keith e Lance sono alticci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poi c’era Lance e il fatto che lo avesse appena stretto tra le braccia in un moto spontaneo di cui ora entrambi stavano pagando il prezzo dell’imbarazzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cow-t, sesta settimana, M3  
> Prompt: Tema Libero  
> Parole: 300  
> Note: altro pezzo scritto a caso di questa AU. Si colloca dopo il capitolo 1 ma prima del 2. Keith è ancora un (apprendista) Jedi e be'... buona lettura *love* Chiedo scusa per il ritardo!

Si lasciarono alle spalle i rumori della sala gremita; i festeggiamenti andavano avanti ininterrotti da quattro ore. 

Occhiate rigide e modi altezzosi da ambo le parti si erano sciolti insieme alle bottiglie di liquore stappate per l’occasione. Alteani e Bacuniani ridevano insieme, chiacchieravano e muovevano i primi passi verso legami più solidi delle firme sul definitivo trattato di pace tra i due pianeti. 

Tuttavia, nel corridoio del Castello, i pensieri di Keith erano altri. 

Appoggiato di schiena alla parete di vetro, accusava il brio dell’alcool come una frizzante sensazione che lo stava liberando dal peso costante del dovere. Gli sembrò di poter accantonare la Forza, i casini della Repubblica e i pettegolezzi sul suo essere per metà Galra con una leggerezza disarmante. Persino gli avvertimenti di Shiro si eclissarono. 

Era una notte come poche sotto molti aspetti, a iniziare dalle stelle che si riflettevano ovunque, come in un planetario, e alla celebrazione che si erano lasciati alle spalle.

Poi c’era Lance e il fatto che lo avesse appena stretto tra le braccia in un moto spontaneo di cui ora entrambi stavano pagando il prezzo dell’imbarazzo.

Erano soli, lontani da sguardi e chiacchiericci; non ricordava perché avessero lasciato la festa.  

“Sei  _ ubriaco _ ?” ruppe l’impasse l’Altean, ridacchiando nervoso. “ _ Siamo _ ubriachi” corresse, inumidendosi le labbra e aggiustandosi nell’abbraccio senza scostarsi. 

“No” Keith rispose prima di ragionare. “No, sono solo…” cercò il termine, ma nella mente aveva soltanto Lance e particolari del suo viso da cui si trovava sorprendentemente attratto. Come la bocca. “Disteso” disse infine, dimentico già di cosa stessero parlando. 

Lance lo giudicò con un sopracciglio alzato e il risolino provocatore che l’apprendista Jedi desiderava mettere a tacere da quando si erano conosciuti. 

“Certo, Kitty-boy. Lasciatelo dire, sei ubri-”

Aveva immaginato qualcosa di manesco, ma chiudergli la bocca con la propria funzionò. 


	4. in cui Keith affronta i primi frammenti taglienti di realtà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torno dopo un sacco di tempo, ma colgo l'occasione del "May the Fourth be with you" per pubblicare questo capitoletto rimasto in cantiere per un saaaaacco di tempo (x2). Da febbraio, visto che era previsto per il COW-T. Vi dico subito che, anche dopo la terza lettura, è molto molto MEH. C'è tanta spiegazione al passato e niente di particolare.  
> Keith è ancora un fringuellino innocente, prima della sua trasformazione nell'emo-kitty che conosciamo uwu. Shiro è un budino di dubbi esistenziali. Buona lettura!  
> PS: questo capitolo è, in linea temporale, il proseguo del primo!

**Good People Are Like Candles**

_they burn themselves up to give others light_

  
  
 

Shiro rimase a fissare la porta della camera di Keith per un tempo infinito, la mano alta che esitava nel bussare.

Non c’era anima viva per il corridoio; era ora del pasto serale, la ragione per cui Shiro era andato a cercare Keith. Era anche la scusa più ragionevole per bussare a quella porta ed entrare. Ma quando le nocche erano state a un passo dal _toc toc_ , il motivo reale si era palesato nella testa del Jedi con l’arroganza di qualcosa messo da parte. _Ignorato_.

Durante gli anni da padawan il suo Maestro Galma gli aveva ripetuto in più occasioni, in toni bonari quanto incisivi, come la sua empatia fosse un’arma a doppio taglio: lo avrebbe aiutato con quelli che la gente chiamava “giochetti mentali da Jedi”, grazie anche al suo _faccino rassicurante_. Di contro, come ogni persona sostanzialmente buona di carattere, avrebbe patito doppiamente le decisioni giuste, quelle che in quanto Guardiano della Pace e della Giustizia si sarebbe trovato a compiere _per il meglio_.

Accettare la responsabilità di crescere Keith come proprio padawan era stata una scelta dettata per la maggior parte dalla compassione e il rimpianto di non aver potuto fare abbastanza durante la missione su Tranmar. Aveva la sensazione che su quel pianeta avesse messo una sorta di punto fisso nella propria esistenza, qualcosa che segnava un prima e un dopo. A volte aveva la strana sensazione che il _prima di Keith_ , tutta la sua vita da che ne aveva memoria, fosse quella di qualcun altro. A tratti slavata, altre volte così lontana.

 

Erano passati quasi tre anni, e da due abbondanti lui e Keith erano Maestro e padawan, con un legame invidiabile a detta di molti. Takashi stesso si trovava così bene da avere l’impressione che quei due anni fossero scivolati via con la durata di qualche mese.

Keith si era dimostrato intuitivo, attento alle spiegazioni e volenteroso nel metterle in pratica. La sua padronanza con la Forza macinava traguardi notevoli e a volte la rivalità negli altri bambini e ragazzi, ma Keith non prestava loro particolare attenzione. Per un po’ Shiro si era preoccupato che tutta quella bravura, accompagnata al silenzio, potesse rivelarsi fonte di arroganza, qualcosa che non avrebbe saputo come trattare al meglio. Aveva capito invece che Keith era impacciato nei rapporti; consapevole sì, delle proprie capacità, ma non del tutto a proprio agio quando si trovava in mezzo agli altri e alle chiacchiere leggere.

Questo lo aveva portato spesso ad _attaccarsi alle sottane del Maestro_ , come scherzava Galma quando li pescava nei chiostri o nelle sale appartate del Tempio anche solo a meditare o a sfogliare qualche file interattivo preso in prestito negli Archivi.

Shiro era grato per la continua presenza di Galma. L’arrivo di Keith al Tempio aveva suscitato scompiglio e una sequela di pettegolezzi che da parte di padawan e Jedi non si sarebbe aspettato. Mantenere segreti alcuni dettagli era stato complicato, soprattutto quando si erano resi conto che Keith si era svegliato privo di memoria.

I responsi dei droni medici, e di uno specialista a seguire, avevano riportato un trauma cranico e un forte shock alla base della totale perdita di ricordi del bambino. Rispondeva al nome Keith più di riflesso che per consapevolezza. Sapeva come utilizzare gli oggetti semplici che gli venivano messi in mano, ma non era avvezzo alla tecnologia. Le spiegazioni erano state varie e in disaccordo; per alcuni era cresciuto su Tranmar, dove il marchingegno più avanzato era un aratro automatico. Ipotesi confermabile dal suo esprimersi in Tranmariano in maniera abbastanza sciolta; scoprire subito dopo che parlasse galriano senza esitazioni aveva rimesso in discussione tutto.

Un dettaglio - così definito - su cui il Consiglio aveva deciso di porre un veto. Al concludersi di quella seduta, e finché non ci fossero state prove tangibili del contrario, si sarebbe considerato il bambino come un prigioniero dei Galra, nato e cresciuto in una colonia di schiavi da cui aveva acquisito il linguaggio per sopravvivenza.

Nonostante il resoconto di Shiro sulla donna Galra di Tranmar e il suo tentativo di proteggere Keith - discorso che persino a lui faticava ad accettare come credibile - i Maestri avevano tagliato la questione e incalzato affinché il futuro padawan imparasse quanto prima una delle lingue franche intergalattiche, mettendo da parte il galriano.

Quando si era chiesto al bambino dei suoi genitori, questi non era stato in grado di rispondere. Circondato com’era di sconosciuti, le mani aggrappate a una veste standard da aprendista che non sentiva ancora sua, Keith si era rannicchiato su se stesso, scuotendo la testa e rispondendo “ _Gon hijgwal! Gon hijgwal!_ ” - _non lo so, non lo so_. Al nominare la donna Galra il suo atteggiamento non era mutato, ma la replica era stata un “ _Cos’è un Galra?_ ” poco incoraggiante.

Alla fine, il Maestro Galma ne aveva chiesto l’affido temporaneo in attesa che il suo quasi-non-più padawan entrasse in possesso del titolo di Cavaliere Jedi per diventarne il mentore ufficiale. Tuttavia i tempi si erano dilungati quando la nomina aveva coinciso con una rappresaglia ai danni della Repubblica e l’inizio di mesi burrascosi a opera dei Separatisti; tutti i Cavalieri disponibili erano stati chiamati per riportare l’ordine, compreso Shiro.

 

Erano stati giorni lunghi per Takashi: il faccia a faccia con sommosse costanti e continue, il rischio sventato di almeno quattro attentati, la fiducia riposta in lui nell’affidargli l’incarico di guardia del corpo di Re Alfor e di sua figlia, la Principessa Allura, avevano riempito le sue ore di emozioni che si avvicendavano tra alti e bassi. I momenti più critici erano stati riuscire ad addormentarsi la sera senza pensare a cosa sarebbe potuto accadere il giorno dopo, gli stessi momenti in cui aveva avuto la sensazione che la Forza fosse diventata un mulinello, un tornado a cui non riusciva più ad attingere.

Scacciare i dubbi si era rivelato più facile quando aveva avuto tempo di parlare a tu per tu con i reali di Altea. Aveva potuto finalmente conoscerli al di là delle figure dipinte da altri, oltre le lodi e i salamelecchi, scoprendo quanta forza d’animo fossero capaci non solo di dimostrare, ma di infondere. Aveva iniziato così a godersi i momenti di pace e le belle serate nella capitale alteana, profondendosi in discorsi e racconti di cui talvolta perdeva il filo, ma che lo aiutavano ad andare a dormire con serenità, accompagnato da un sorriso e un « _Buonanotte_ » per cui si ritrovava a spendere gli ultimi pensieri prima del sonno, dimentico delle flotte nemiche.

Quelle conversazioni piacevoli, unite ai brevi momenti in cui riusciva a parlare col proprio ex mentore, che anche a distanza di parsec e tramite un tremolante ologramma era in grado di leggerlo come un libro aperto, erano i motivi che lo avevano tenuto a galla.

_“Ti farai venire i capelli bianchi prima del tempo se continui così, mio - ahimé - non più padawan. Sei pronto per affrontare tutto questo. Non lasciare che i timori di una decisione, o peggio, il pensare a conseguenze lontane annebbino il tuo giudizio. Segui la Forza, lasciale il cammino sgombro verso la tua mente e il tuo cuore.”_

_“Lo farò Maestro. Grazie...”_

_“Ti sento ancora titubare. Re Alfor e la Principessa Allura ti fanno pressioni?”_

_“No… no”_

Shiro si era ritrovato ad arrossire stupidamente e sperare che dall’immagine azzurrognola del trasmettitore non trapelasse. _“Sono entrambi… straordinari”_ non aveva trovato altra parola, un improvviso quanto piacevole vuoto in testa, pensando a uno dei due in particolare.  

_“Più volte il Tempio ha trovato candidati padawan tra gli Altean, grazie alla loro innata percezione e una certa predisposizione all’armonia. Re Alfor stesso era stato individuato, ma scelse il dovere verso il proprio popolo. Immagino che se avesse intrapreso la via della Forza, ora la Repubblica non sarebbe la stessa, e dubito che si potrebbe parlare di pace. Relativa, ma sempre pace. È una figura di cui non possiamo fare a meno, non di questi tempi. Tuttavia Shiro... questo periodo passerà, non è una guerra”_

Il Cavaliere aveva annuito, più leggero. Ma non era mancato il ghigno del suo ex mentore a fargli corrugare di nuovo la fronte. Con un gesto di invito, nell’ologramma si era palesato anche Keith, le mani di Galma a tenerlo per le spalle. Gli arrivava a malapena alla cintola.

 _“Shiro!”_ la meraviglia e l’affetto sul volto e nel tono del bambino erano stati un balsamo e il ragazzo più grande si trovò a sorridere di cuore.

_“Oggi il tuo futuro padawan è riuscito per primo a parare i colpi dei bot di allenamento. Un paio ogni dozzina, ma promettente”_

Keith aveva annuito computo, gli occhi accesi della gioia dei bambini che riescono a sorprendere se stessi e gli adulti.

_“La Maestra Valora dice che sono migliorato anche nel parlare. Mi ha permesso di prendere in prestito dalla biblioteca qualche libro per esercitarmi”_

“Sono fiero di te” si era lasciato sfuggire Shiro, osservandolo e sentendosi il petto corroborato da una sensazione calda e traboccante che non aveva mai provato prima.

Sulla stessa scia, Keith si era illuminato, rivolgendosi al Maestro Galma con un sorriso ampissimo, a cui l’altro aveva replicato scuotendo la testa con pazienza.

_“Piano voi due. Non voglio ricordarvi che l’orgoglio è una strada ambigua in cui addentrarsi”_

“ _Ma voleva dire che sono bravo! Shiro mi ha fatto un complemento!_ ”

Entrambi i Jedi erano scoppiati a ridere morbidamente, mentre il bambino li aveva guardati senza capire l’ilarità, mettendo su un broncetto adatto alla sua età.

_“Si dice complimento, mio zelante padawan. Avanti, saluta il tuo Maestro, per lui è ora di tornare ai suoi compiti come tu ai tuoi”_

L’ologramma si era spento con la manina di Keith che sventolava nell’aria accanto al suo sorriso sincero e rassicurante. 

  
  
 

Shiro aveva finito con l’osservarsi il palmo ancora sospeso e in procinto di bussare mentre a tornargli in mente erano i ricordi di quel lungo periodo di incertezze, di quei mesi prima che tutto si stabilizzasse, che lui prendesse Keith sotto la propria ala e si ritrovasse a considerarlo come un fratello minore. I moniti bonari del Maestro Galma non erano mancati, ma le cose erano andate sempre così bene tra di loro, seguendo un’intesa quasi naturale.

Fino a tre giorni prima.

La mano di Shiro tornò bassa, lungo il fianco, mentre i suoi occhi proiettavano sulla porta l’accaduto che aveva allontanato Keith, ciò che aveva costruito tra di loro un sottile quanto resistente muro invisibile.

Galma glielo aveva sempre ripetuto che essere un Maestro sarebbe stato un compito arduo. Si trattava di conciliare insieme molti, troppi aspetti, scendere a patti con le proprie convinzioni senza dimenticarsi di avere di fronte un altro individuo a cui insegnare il dovere e cosa fosse giusto. Keith era sempre stato ricettivo, ubbidiente e allo stesso tempo intraprendente. Talvolta più spericolato che coraggioso forse, perché non si tirava indietro dal provare, soprattutto se era Shiro a chiederglielo. Soprattutto se era Shiro a guardarlo, a rimanergli alle spalle per rassicurarlo.

Il Jedi si chiese quanto avesse peccato ogni volta nel sorridergli di rimando, nel gratificarlo con un “ben fatto, Keith” tutte quelle volte che il bambino si era girato in cerca di approvazione. Stava forse agendo male? Era quello che Galma gli aveva insegnato?

Tre giorni prima la loro missione aveva preso una brutta piega. Era successo tutto in una manciata di minuti, il tempo di ritenere il peggio passato e poi un urlo di Keith aveva fermato il cuore a Shiro. Pochi secondi per brandire la spada laser e precipitarsi a salvare il bambino dalle grinfie di un Galra creduto sconfitto erano stati sufficienti perché qualcosa nello sguardo di Keith andasse perduto.

Il ritorno al Tempio, che avrebbe dovuto essere un rientro alla stabilità, era invece stato affetto da un cambio di routine.

Il padawan consumava i pasti in silenzio; seguiva gli allenamenti in comune con gli altri in movimenti automatici, più precisi, quasi più concentrati ma privi di quella volontà di superare i propri limiti che di solito lo teneva un passo avanti. I momenti con Shiro poi erano più taciturni che meditativi, quasi obbligati. A un primo “ _Vuoi parlarmi di qualcosa?_ ” Keith si era irrigidito, per poi scuotere la testa e chiedere il permesso di potersene tornare in camera. Shiro lo aveva lasciato andare già due volte e ora che la scusa di ricordargli la cena era sfumata, quella porta gli sembrò invalicabile.

 _Sgombra la mente e tieni il cammino libero_ , ecco cosa gli aveva insegnato sempre Galma. Se escludeva i dubbi e i tentennamenti, riusciva a figurarsi Keith oltre quell’uscio, riusciva a sentire il turbamento in lui.

Appoggiò la mano al tastierino sul muro e la porta slittò di lato.

Non fu preparato al buio della stanza e rimase interdetto, la vista non abituata. Gli oscuranti erano abbassati, sigillati. La luce proveniva solo dalla soglia su cui stanziava Shiro; persino le luci di cortesia azzurrognole erano state spente.

« Keith? » chiamò Shiro. Se avesse dovuto dare retta solo ai sensi, avrebbe detto che il bambino non fosse presente. La Forza invece era un’onda vibrante, incerta e a tratti vorticante. Il Jedi entrò nella stanza con l’aria viziata, cercando di focalizzare il bambino. Qualcosa che gli riusciva facile di solito, ma la sua stessa volontà era ancora intaccata dal dubbio. « Keith? »

« Sono qui »

Keith stesso gli venne in contro, verbalmente, in un borbottio rauco soffocato dalla stoffa. Shiro lo trovò raggomitolato in un angolo del letto, il lenzuolo tirato sopra la testa.

Nell’avvicinarsi, il Jedi accese la piccola lampada a globo del comodino. Al bagliore, il bambino affondò gli occhi stanchi e insonni nelle braccia, facendosi ancora più piccolo di quanto già non fosse.

Per la sua età Keith sembrava un uccellino venuto via dal nido troppo presto; le sue abilità non avevano mai fatto venire il dubbio a Shiro che potesse essere anche _fragile_ , che a tutti gli effetti fosse un bambino di soli undici anni.

Gli si sedette davanti e scostò il lembo del lenzuolo che gli ricadeva sul volto. I capelli, insieme alla treccina tipica degli apprendisti, ne vennero fuori arruffati e bisognosi di un taglio; crescevano davvero in fretta. Il broncio del padawan rimase inalterato, gli occhi fissi e ostinati su un punto impreciso del letto.

 _È ora della cena_ , sarebbe stata la frase più facile da dire per spezzare il silenzio. Ma anche la più inutile. Shiro sapeva cosa avrebbe smosso il bambino a rispondergli subito.

« Hai avuto paura? »

Come previsto, Keith si irrigidì e alzò il volto di scatto, fissando il Maestro con espressione colpita e turbata. Adombrati dalla fioca luce, aveva gli occhi vitrei, di chi non fa altro che sfregarseli per cancellare le lacrime.

Shiro gli strinse una spalla; non riusciva a sorridere incoraggiante come avrebbe voluto, ma sperò di comunicargli in modo rassicurante quell’ _Avanti, sono qui per ascoltarti_ che sentiva pompargli il sangue nel cuore.

« … un Jedi non prova paura » mormorò Keith. Per quanto fosse un’affermazione, il tono fu l’estensione esatta dei dubbi che gli si annidavano dentro. Shiro trattenne appena il fiato, soppesando di parlargli come fosse un’altra lezione da impartirgli, se questo lo avesse fatto sentire più a suo agio.

« Un Jedi impara a liberarsi della paura col tempo e affrontandola in varie esperienze. Prima deve saperla riconoscere »

Le dita di Keith si strinsero forte alla stoffa del lenzuolo in cui si era avvolto. Si ostinò a non guardare il mentore in faccia e si trincerò nel mutismo. Ma Shiro sapeva che lo stava ascoltando.

« La paura ha molti volti Keith. La troverai nelle situazioni come nelle persone… e non sempre sarà facile dividerla da altri sentimenti »

Il bambino sembrò confuso, oltre che poco incline a rispondere. Combattuto sul come esprimersi.  

« Nell'ultima missione… » proseguì il Maestro, una mano sulla spalla in un bisogno di contatto più suo che del padawan. « Anche il Galra che hai affrontato ha agito per paura »

Keith si stringe le ginocchia al petto di riflesso; le labbra unite in una piega rigida mentre gli occhi si spalancarono contro la sua volontà. Shiro riconobbe nel linguaggio del corpo la stessa espressione di panico che lo aveva bloccato di fronte al nemico. Ma come allora, una parte di Keith sembrò sul punto di voler ruggire, di lasciare andare un grido di battaglia e frustrazione. Ciò che gli fece corrugare la fronte però, che confuse la sua parte umana più che l’intuito del Jedi, fu la sfumatura tormentata, il dubbio in fondo alle sue iridi indaco.

« Io… » Keith tentennò, ma quando rilassò le dita fu il segnale che era pronto a parlare. « Tutti qui al Tempio sono sempre pronti ad affrontare i Galra. Sono… I nostri nemici, i nemici della Repubblica » non era una domanda, anche se l’incertezza persisteva. « Anche io sono pronto » aggiunse, insistente, guardando Shiro negli occhi. Se c'era della delusione, per sé e per quanto successo, questa fu inghiottita presto da una determinazione ostentata, un mattone necessario per erigere un muro di difesa.

« Keith… nessuno di noi si era accorto di quel Galra, non devi rimproverarti » Shiro si sentì in dovere di dirlo, di aggiustare qualcosa. Vedere Keith deciso lo rincuorava, ma aveva la sensazione - con la consistenza della voce di Galma nella sua testa - che dovesse mitigare il temperamento del padawan. Ma contro il buon senso Jedi, se così si poteva chiamare, Shiro gli stringe una spalla, portandolo più vicino a sé, tanto che Keith appoggiò la fronte contro di lui.

« Shiro… » il tono del bambino ora era una vocina. Ancora bianca, ancora quella di un pulcino. « Quando mi sono trovato davanti quel Galra… non sono… » respirò forte, a metà tra un sospiro e uno sbuffo, lottando con le parole nella sua testa. Disse anche qualcos’altro, tra i denti, che Shiro riconobbe come una parola galriana, un’imprecazione.

Il volto viola, gli occhi topazio, di una donna aliena che non era riuscito a salvare due anni prima si palesò nella mente di Shiro. Era tanto che non si riviveva i momenti di Tranmar. A volte erano diapositive di qualcun altro, ma anche tasselli di puzzle legati al suo padawan che giacevano nel fondo dei suoi pensieri senza che il Jedi trovasse loro una collocazione definitiva.

« ... sono tutti cattivi? »

Shiro si riscosse.

« Riformula la domanda » sorrise il Maestro indulgente. _Cattivo_ era un termine favolistico che non si addiceva al parlare di un futuro Cavaliere Jedi.

Keith si imbronciò.

« I Galra sono _tutti_ nostri nemici? »

Il viso della donna di Tranmar si sovrappose per un attimo a quello del bambino e Shiro sentì la Forza dilatarsi, come se la risposta fosse lì. Prima della missione in cui aveva salvato Keith, Shiro a quella domanda avrebbe replicato di sì con una sicurezza che ora riconosceva come deleteria, infantile quanto l’aggettivo _cattivo_. Ma il grido di aiuto di una sola Galra aveva messo in discussione tutte le sue convinzioni. Un singolo dubbio contro un intero Impero che mieteva sopprusi e vittime ogni giorno.

Non replicò al dubbio di Keith. Non sentiva di avere una risposta che avesse potuto fugare le incertezze di entrambi.

« Hai ricordato qualcosa? » domandò di rimando.

Tre anni prima la conclusione degli Anziani del Consiglio era stata che Keith fosse stato uno schiavo in una qualche colonia Galra, nato e cresciuto in mezzo al nemico. Shiro non era mai riuscito ad accettare quella storia, non con quello che aveva visto e se dava retta al proprio istinto, ma non aveva neanche gli elementi per controbattere. Né aveva intenzione di far vivere Keith costantemente in bilico su più sospesi di quanti già non avesse senza memoria della propria infanzia.

Il bambino scosse la testa, strusciando la fronte contro la stoffa ruvida della casacca del Maestro, trovando conforto nel gesto.

Shiro si morse il labbro, non visto. Combattuto, scelse di tacere. Scelse di tenere per sé quelli che per lui erano frammenti di opinioni e idee dai bordi taglienti. Keith era ancora un bambino. E lui sentì il bisogno di proteggerlo soffocare tutto il resto.

« Ti ho lasciato solo di fronte a quel Galra » iniziò, col pentimento come burro nella sua voce. « Potrebbe… succederà di nuovo »

« Non rimarrò fermo la prossima volta, Maestro » si affrettò a dire Keith, scostandosi dalla presa per mettersi seduto dritto. Anche nella poca luce, dai suoi occhi traspariva la trepidazione di chi aspetta una seconda occasione per mettersi in gioco. « Ora _so_ cos'è la paura verso i Galra »

« _Keith…_ »

« Un Jedi impara a riconoscere la paura » replicò il bambino con un assenso spavaldo. « La prossima volta la affronterò »

« Sgombra il tuo animo turbolento e lascia che sia la Forza a guidarti » Shiro esibì una smorfia divertita, più leggera. « Ricordati che la pazienza produce concentrazione » precisò, ma l’annuire di Keith fu troppo frettoloso per qualcuno che stava ascoltando e comprendendo la lezione fino in fondo. « Niente azioni avventate »

Sulle labbra di Keith si aprì un sorriso fatto di pura innocenza fanciullesca. Il suo stomaco gorgogliò, e nascondendo l’imbarazzo il bambino tirò la mano del Maestro per trascinarlo verso la mensa.

**Author's Note:**

> La genesi della storia non è molto romantica: nata per il COW-T (la parte romantica), avevo bisogno di un plot a largo spettro in cui poter passare dall’angst al fluff, dal nsfw allo slice of life e coprire i prompt settimanali.  
> Per questo la fanfic potrebbe non avere un andamento organico ma passare da una scena all’altra in maniera (apparentemente) slegata (gomblottoo). Cercherò di fare comunque tutti capitoli autoconclusivi e che in sé abbiano le risposte di quelli precedenti (se necessario). Insomma, si vedrà cosa verrà fuori xD 
> 
> Le note serie:  
> \- Shiro qui ha diciannove anni. Nel “presente” di questa storia e seguendo i miei headcanon – dato che non ci sono conferme ufficiali – lui ne ha 29 e Keith 17/18.  
> \- Non mi ricordo (è più corretto dire che ignoro) come in Star Wars tra umani, alieni e androidi si capiscano tra loro. Qui nella storia mi serviva di creare un traduttore universale simultaneo passabile di rottura. Take it easy.  
> \- La lingua Galra è il risultato di digitazioni a casaccio sulla tastiera #noregrets. Qualcuno su tumblr ha ipotizzato una grammatica con verbi e sostantivi… ovviamente quello che serviva a me non c’era :D  
> \- Chiedo ancora scusa ai fan di Star Wars (me compresa? Un po’ a digiuno) per essere andata di manica larga nel creare o reinterpretare un po’ di cose.  
> \- “Non si può incolpare uno scrittore per quello che i personaggi dicono” (Truman Capote). Coff. 
> 
> Alla prossima, sperando che l’idea vi piaccia!
> 
> Nene (Pagina personale: [Nefelibata ~](https://www.facebook.com/EneriMess/))


End file.
